


Escape

by juicyseokjinnie



Category: bts
Genre: Fat Shaming, Heartbroken Park Jimin (BTS), I feel bad for Jimin, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Ending, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), also mcd? kinda, i just love sad endings, jeon jungkook gone, jungkook is jimins euphoria, listen to Apocalypse by Cigarettes After Sex it makes it better, this is a kinda confusing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyseokjinnie/pseuds/juicyseokjinnie
Summary: serendipity/ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/nounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.
Relationships: Jikook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Escape

Jimin felt his heart beat faster than ever. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, the vibration making him slightly uncomfortable. He was walking down a street and god did he feel lost. Jimin had always longed for something or somewhere he could call home. Ever since he was a little boy, everything he called home always seemed to end up becoming a dull and blurred memory. His mum was an example. She was his only source of happiness when he was younger. She was his only light. And then she was gone. Disappeared. And the poor boy was left with his heart shattered into a thousand pieces and nowhere to go. 

He never knew if he had any other family. It was always just him and his mom. That ended up becoming one of the things the boys at his middle school bullied him with. They would call him all sorts of filthy words a middle schooler shouldn't be using and would end it with “you’ll die alone, you fat piece of shit”. 

‘You'll die alone’ That was the sentence Jimin had heard over and over again through his 24 years of living, and the latter had been so close to believing it until the day he met Jeongguk When Jimin met Jeongguk he felt at home. He felt like nothing could hurt him, as long as Jeongguk was by his side. 

It was a rainy day. 

\------ FLASHBACK------

Jimin entered the very familiar cafe in his neighborhood. He lived in a, well a very sketchy part of Seoul but this cafe was the opposite of the slump it was placed in. The lights were dimmed and there were beautiful paintings on the walls. The owners of the shop had always been nice to Jimin. It quickly became Jimin’s new safe place. He would go there whenever he could hear the couple living next door fight. Or when his thoughts just became too much for him to bear. 

When he entered the coffee shop he was expecting to see the nice old lady taking orders at the cashier, but now there was a handsome young guy around his age standing there looking gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a polite smile while talking to the customer. The boy has dark brown hair, that was parted in the middle and cute boyish features. His front teeth were slightly bigger than his other teeth and Jimin thought it was adorable.

Jimin was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice that it was his time to order. He walked up to the cashier with hesitant steps. He looked out and was met with the boy having the fondest smile on his face. 

“Hello there, what would you like to order?” 

Jimin found himself coming to the cafe a lot more often after that one encounter with the mystery boy. He came in there every morning, telling himself that he would grow some balls and tell the boy, whose name is Jeongguk, that he liked him and wanted to take him out. But Jeongguk beat him to it. 

On his fifteenth time coming there, Jeongguk asked him out and Jimin had never accepted an offer faster in his life. 

\---------END OF FLASHBACK-------- 

Jimin sniffled and reached into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out his cigarette pack only to see that the pack was empty. “Great,” he muttered to himself with a sarcastic tone. Jimin had been walking around in the quiet streets in Seoul at 3 am. Today marked the third anniversary of Jeongguk’s disappearance and the latter refused to go home. 

Frankly, the place didn't feel like home to Jimin anymore. Not after falling asleep in an empty, and cold bed for months. He missed the warmth of Jeongguk embracing him whenever he broke down in their bed, but now he was wrapped in the cold sheets with no comfort. He was alone again. 

You see, Jeongguk was Jimin's serendipity. Jimin had never expected to meet Jeongguk, but he did and he felt like the luckiest person ever to have known Jeongguk, to have touched Jeongguk, and to have known what it's like to be loved by Jeongguk. But now that he's gone, the pink-haired boy feels exactly like how he did when he first lost his mom. He feels alone, cold, and lost. 

Yet there was still this little part of him that had hope. He hoped that he would walk through the doors of their three-room apartment in the “middle-class area” of Seoul and see his boyfriend in their living room, watching some anime with the cutest grin on his face. 

But after months of waiting, he gave up. All his friends told him that Jeongguk wouldn't have wanted him to be unhappy. They would say that Jeongguk would want him to move on and be happy. And he tried. God, did he try. But he would always find himself standing outside of what used to be their shared apartment, with the keys in his hand, hoping that when he opened the door he would see his lovers face.

This night wasn't different. Jimin told himself that we would just go for a little midnight walk, but he ended up in front of the familiar apartment complex. Jimin let out a long, tired sigh and stared at the door. He pulled out the keys with trembling hands and put the keys into the lock. 

When he opened the door he was starstruck by the strong scent of vanilla. He took a big inhale and walked into the apartment. Everything still looked the same. Jeongguk’s laptop was laying half-open on their coffee table in their living room. He walked further into the apartment and noticed something different. 

He remembers exactly how he left the door to their bedroom open, but now the door was closed. He ran into their bedroom and what he saw almost made him pass out. 

There he was. His lover. Jeongguk was laying in their bed, fast asleep letting out small snores once in a while. Jimin was standing by the door, mouth agape. Jimin ran over to the bed and reached out to touch his lover, but when he touched his soulmates cheek he felt… nothing. 

He kept trying to touch Jeongguk’s cheek, he felt the hot streams of tears running down his face but why couldn’t he feel his lover??? Jimin was screaming out of frustration in hope of waking Jeongguk up. But the latter didn’t even budge. 

Then reality hit Jimin and he felt his vision go blurry, and the room started spinning. And then everything went black. 

Jimin sat up in his bed, hot tears falling from his eyes. His breathing was heavy and uneven. He wanted to scream. The empty feeling wouldn’t go away, no matter how many drinks drank, no matter how many different drugs Jimin took, the pain wouldn’t go away. And he was left with the memories of his lover telling him that everything was alright knowing that he would never hear it again. 

Jimin grunted and got up from the bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 AM. He walked over to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked him himself in the mirror. I look fucking pathetic, he thought to himself. 

“It was just a nightmare,” he muttered to himself and went back to bed, knowing damn well that he would have the same nightmare again. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to see his soulmate again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading... i hope it wasn’t too sad lol lmk what you think :D


End file.
